


Victor Nikiforov in Concert

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Composer Victor Nikiforov, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Sex, Katsuki Yuuri Is a Victor Nikiforov Fan, Kinda?, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pianist Victor Nikiforov, References to Depression, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Surprises, Yuri!!! on Concert, Yuuri Also SIngs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Greetings, you're invited to see the 3rd 'Victor Nikiforov Special Concert ~ Yuri on Ice’, on May, xxrth. We are waiting for you to be there to see the Russian Composer do what he loves the most: Play his music for his Love and Life, the skater Yuuri Katsuki





	Victor Nikiforov in Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosity: I was inspired to write this by a concert I did go. Not Yuri!! On Concert. And I was suposed to do a crossover with Carole and Tuesday, but I decided to not do it anymore.
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there polls and small snipets for the newest chapters.

**1st Song: # Stammi Vicino [Aria] ~ Special performance by Michelle Crispino (Vocalist), Yuri Plisetsky (Violin) and Georgi Popovich (Cello).**

…

It happened on a day like any other. There I was, the great piano genius Viktor Nikiforov, lying on my couch, drinking another glass of vodka and feeling completely bored and uninspired to create something. My latest composition, Stammi Vicino, was created out of my feelings of loneliness.  _ To wish someone special by my side. _

Messing through my phone, I see that one of Twitter's trending topics has the same name as my song, and when I tap it, I see messages from people talking about an ice skater and a video where a boy is skating to my music.  _ A boy who is using my music without my permission. _ I get furious and decide it can't be like this. I write in a paper the name of this skater and calls my lawyer.

"Lena? I would like you to file a suit against ... Yuri Katsuki? ”I say, unable to speak his last name properly.

“Do you mean Yuuri Katsuki? Viktor, are you sure you want to do this?” My lawyer asks, making me frown.

"Do it." I say, just finishing the call.

**…**

** _[Video: Yuri Katsuki’s Exhibition - Sochi Grand Prix Final - Stammi Vicino]_ **

**…**

I am surprised when two days later I get the call from Lena.

“Viktor. The trial for your lawsuit against Yuri Katsuki is set for tomorrow.” She says, startling me.

"That was fast." I say, smiling.

“I believe it's because of Katsuki. After all he's only here in Russia to compete. ”Lena says, and I hear her fiddling with papers. "Do you know who he is, Viktor?"

“I only know that he used my music without my consent. I don't care about the rest.” I say, determined to ignore everything else about this.

"Very well. See you tomorrow, Viktor. ”She says and I say goodbye, hanging up the phone.

_ Tomorrow I'll look at this Katsuki guy's face and laugh at his face when I win. _

**…**

I am sitting at the table next to my lawyer when I am surprised to see Yakov enter the room, sweaty and red-faced.

“Yakov! Are you here to see me beat this Katsuki guy? ”I say, quite excited.

"Vitya," he says, turning even redder. "You are crazy?"

“What?” I ask, surprised by him.

"Or has that little head of yours already forgotten?" I look at him, completely confused. "Apparently you forgot, yes."

"What did I forget?" I ask, frowning at him.

But Yakov does not answer.

The door opens and I see three people entering the room. Two asian-looking people, a woman and young man, and a blond-haired man who is wearing a suit and tie.

"Katsuki." Yakov says, and I see the Asian young man, who was with his head down, looking and smiling sadly.

"Mr. Feltsman," he says, bowing slightly.

_ I'm surprised because I didn't expect him to be… cute? _

He then looks at me with his brown eyes and I swallow hard as he turns his face.

"Please sit down," the judge says seriously. “I will begin the closed trial. Accuser: Viktor Dmitrievich Nikiforov. Accused: Yuuri Katsuki. Miss Lena? ”

"My client accuses Mr. Katsuki of using one of his compositions without his permission." My lawyer says.

Beside me, Yakov puts his hand on his face and keeps shaking his head. I notice that Katsuki frowns.

“Your Excellency, I believe there is some misunderstanding, because my client has indeed been authorized by Feltsman Music and Mr Nikiforov to use the music.” The blond-haired man, who appears to be a lawyer, pulls out of his bag a folder, where there is a paper with the mark of the label Yakov….

I feel my blood freeze to realize that in fact in the document there is my signature and Yakov's.

“Victor?” Lena asks beside me.

“In fact, this here proves that there was a permission signed by Nikiforov. So… I would like Mr Nikiforov to explain to me what is going on here. ”The judge says, and I feel suffocated.

"It's okay." I hear a delicate voice and look in surprise at Katsuki, who is looking down. "As my lawyer said, it was just a misunderstanding."

“Do you want to file a case against Nikiforov?” The judge asks him, who shakes his head.

“Yuuri…” The girl on the other side of the boy starts to say, but the boy looks at her.

"Minako-sensei." Katsuki says, and the two talk in a strange language.

“I believe not, Your Excellency. My client just wants to go back to the hotel he's staying at and get ready to go back to America. ”His lawyer says and I start to feel bad for him, after all we are in St. Petersburg, Russia.

"Very well. I end the trial here. ”The judge says, tapping his gavel. "Mr. Katsuki?"

“Yes?” The boy asks, looking at the judge with surprise.

“Congratulations on the title of Five-time Grand Prix Final. If you have no problem, could you give me your autograph? My family and I are big fans. ”I look at the judge with wide eyes, not expecting it.

"Oh, thank you very much," Katsuki says, his face flushed. "Here it is."

He looks at me one more time. before being dragged out of the room by the woman accompanying him. Yakov comes out and slaps me on the back of the neck. Strong.

_ Ouch _

Well… this one I deserved.

**...**

** _# 2 Music:# Carabosse ~ Special performance by Yuri Plisetsky (Violin) and Georgi Popovich (Cello). _ **

**...**

** _3rd Song: # History Maker ~ Special performance by vocalist Jean-Jacques Leroy and his band._ **

**...**

_ Yuuri Katsuki. _

Never has anyone been able to intrigue me so much.

But also, I would never imagine that cute, shy boy becomes a monster on the ice.

Yuuri Katsuki. 5-time Grand Prix Final Champion and 4-time World Champion, plus several other titles and records. God bless this guy nicknamed HamsterLord for posting several videos of his performances on YouTube, because… Yuuri Katsuki is breathtaking. I can feel his harmony with the music, the story he portrays in each show. I feel my body crawl as I realize he is skating Stammi Vicino.

After all he understood what I was feeling when I created Stammi Vicino.

_ Yuuri Katsuki. _

I immediately took a pen and paper, starting to compose a new song.

_ A new song for him, inspired by him. _

**...**

I'm in the United States, finishing recording my new song with vocalist Jean-Jacques Leroy. He seems to me to be a nice guy, except when he tells me he only knows my songwriting because of Yuuri Katsuki.

"Yuuri and I are friends and sometimes he has skated using my songs." He says, making me freeze. "He's a super cool guy who, with the help of his best friend, helps spread the music of indie bands. I think you'll soon get the results after he uses his music at an international event."

"Oh." I just say, not knowing what else to say about it.

"I heard someone tried to hurt him recently, but it all worked out in the end. Yuuri doesn't deserve to go through that kind of thing." Leroy says, and I start to feel bad because he looks at me coldly, which makes me imagine that he knows what happened.

I swallow hard and find myself wishing for the rest of the day that I may have the opportunity to apologize to him.

**...**

Not a week ago the History Maker video was published on Youtube, and has reached over 8,000 views, with nearly 6,000 likes. This is totally exciting, if not for a single detail. Many comments say they are there because of Yuuri Katsuki. I didn't expect him to comment on History Maker on his Twitter, after what I did to him. But I end up feeling bad when Yakov calls me to report that my album sales on the internet have increased a lot. After all, this is only happening because of Katsuki.

_ Heh, what a beautiful revenge he's doing. _

**...**

** _4th Song: # Le Parfum de Fleurs ~ Special performance by Yuri Plisetsky (Violin) and Georgi Popovich (Cello)._ **

**...**

** _5th Song: # The Inferno ~ Special performance of the St. Petersburg Municipal School First Orchestra Band._ **

**...**

** _6th Song: # Tales of the Sleeping Prince ~ Special Performance by Mila Babicheva (Vocal), Yuri Plisetsky (Violin), Choir and First Orchestra Band of St. Petersburg Municipal School, Leroy Band._ **

**...**

When Yakov calls me saying that Katsuki wants to use my composition again, I am surprised.

"What song does he want?" I ask, listening to Yakov typing on his computer. "History Maker?"

"He wants Tales of the Sleeping Prince." Yakov says, making my eyes widen because this song is my first composition that was recorded and released on my name.

"How...?" I begin to ask, not understanding how he knew this song.

"Katsuki told me he is his fan and that Tales of the Sleeping Prince was the first song of his that he heard." Yakov says, shocking me.

_He is my fan?_ _Is he still my fan?_ _Even after what I did?_

"Yakov, give Yuuri Katsuki permission to skate using any composition of mine." I say, taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure, Vitya?" He asks, looking surprised by my decision.

"Yes." I say, looking at my laptop, which continues to display Katsuki's videos. "Let him consider this my apology for what happened."

"Very well. I will contact him immediately." Yakov says, hanging up soon after.

**...**

I am in Moscow at the end of November as a guest playing at a music school. When I arrive at the hotel that I should be staying at, I am overwhelmed by the sheer amount of reporters, photographers, and others in the lobby. Shaking off these people with a little difficulty, I head to the front desk.

"Good night." I say, smiling at the girl who answers me. "I have a room reserved under the name Nikiforov."

"One moment please." She says, checking her computer for my reservation.

"What is going on?" I ask, turning to look at all the crowd.

"We're in the middle of the Rostelecom Cup, and ice skaters are staying at this hotel." The girl says with a smile on her face. "I found your reservation, Mr. Nikiforov. Sign this document here and use this card to open your bedroom door."

"Thank you very much." I mean signing and taking the card.

I get in the elevator and squeeze my floor, relieved that no one else has entered. I cross my arms and lean against the wall, humming History Maker to pass the time. When I hear the noise of the elevator, I grab my bag and approach the door, which opens and makes me accidentally knock someone on the way.

"I’m sorry!" I say and listen at the same time, surprised to recognize that voice.

_ Yuuri Katsuki. _

I see him widen his eyes at me, obviously not expecting to meet me there. He looks down and I instinctively take him by the hand, making him flinch.

"Yuuri Katsuki." I say, making him look at me with surprise. "Forgive me for what I did."

"Why did you do that?" He asks, and I take a deep breath before answering.

"This what I'm going to tell you doesn't justify what I did, but what I really want is for you to just understand one thing. I didn't remember signing that document." I say, seeing him open his mouth to start talking. "Please listen to me first."

He closes his mouth and nods, watching me closely.

"I was going through a very difficult time. I couldn't create any more songs after Stammi Vicino. I spent days and more days at home, bored, discouraged and uninspired. When I signed that document, I didn't pay attention and didn't even care about it, which I regret to this day because I know everything would be different if I had read it carefully. " I say, feeling like the dumbest person in the world. "But then, I ended up creating History Makers."

"  _ Dancing on blades, you set my heart on fire ... _ " He sings, and I end up feeling my cheeks get warm, not expecting that from him. "You were talking about me, weren't you?"

"Yes." I tell him, embarrassed.

"Are you here to watch the championship?" He asks, catching me by surprise.

"No. I'm here because a school invited me to play." I say, making him lean his face and smile.

"Oh? Sounds like fun," he comments, and I find myself smiling too.

"You could go with me. You can see me playing live." I say, and then I see him blush.

"Oh my god, you know I'm a big fan!" He says, bringing both hands to his face, and thereby making my hand that still holds him go too.

It makes us laugh, and I find myself getting more and more enchanted with this young man.

"When is?" He asks, and I swear it makes my heart beat faster. "Maybe I can go, yes."

"This Saturday at 9 am." I answer, seeing him cheer up.

"Hmm. My flight is only in the afternoon, so I would spend the morning resting. But it will be worth exchanging this for a chance to watch Victor Nikiforov live." He says, smiling shyly.

"Are you sure?" I ask, feeling very excited to learn that he will be accompanying me.

"Yes." He says, laughing too.

**...**

** _7th Song: # Shaw we Skate [Theme of the movie The King and The Skater] ~ Special performance by Yuri Plisetsky (Violin), lead singer Jean-Jacques Leroy and his band._ **

**...**

** _8th Song: # Terra Incognita [Theme of the movie The King and The Skater II] ~ Special performance by Leo de la Iglesia (Accordion), Choir and Orchestra of the First St. Petersburg Municipal School._ **

**...**

** _9th and 10th Songs: # In Regards of Love: Eros and In Regards of Love: Agape ~ Special Performance by Leo de la Iglesia (Accordion), Yuri Plisetsky (Violin), Emil Nekola (Castanets), Jean-Jacques Leroy (Drums) and Isabella Yang (Vocal)_ **

**...**

I never thought I'd be so happy to play songs, as I'm feeling right now. All because he's by my side, listening to my music with his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face. But nothing had prepared me when I started playing History Maker and he starts singing. I decide to sing some parts with him, who looks at me with surprise but doesn't lose pace. Soon, I find myself having a great time, something I could never feel while I was a composer.

I imagine Yakov's reaction when he watches the videos that the students certainly recorded and posted on Youtube and social networks.

The time by Katsuki's side has passed so fast that soon I finish my presentation. After signing autographs, photos with students and receive money from the school principal. He and I see each other outside, wrapped in the cold. He and I look at each other and I feel sad to have to part with him. I don't know what to say to him until I take some of the money I received and give it to him as he helped me with the vocals.

"On here." I mean, making him lean his face toward me. "For helping me."

"I did it because I wanted to, not for money." He says, surprising me. "But if you don't want to keep the money, then you could buy us lunch."

_ Lunch? _

"Sure!" Exclude, not believing my luck.

I take him to a bar where he serves delicious food and has a dance floor. He and I eat well, and when I thought nothing else might surprise me today, he stands and offers his right hand to me.

"Let's Dance!" He says, smiling and I find myself dancing along with him.

Soon he is dominating the floor, showing off his skills with many different dance styles. When he and I dance tango, I am completely attracted to him and I can tell by his eyes that he feels the same. We are applauded, and I am relieved that no one there is judging us.

"Too bad there is no pole here." Yuuri comments, sweaty and with a cheerful smile on his face.

He looks at me, licks his lips and gives me a wink, and I get frozen trying to understand that Yuuri Katsuki knows Pole Dancing.

_ My God, he's pure Eros! _

"Give me a sec. I need to go to the bathroom." I mean, walking away from him and going to the bathroom where, sitting in a toilet, I make the first draft for a new Tango-inspired composition called Eros.

_Don't judge me, please._ _This part makes me very sensitive and any detail that happened between creating the composition is very personal to me._

**...**

"You could go to Barcelona next month." Yuuri says, making me look at him with surprise.

We are inside the cab, heading back to our hotel, where Yuuri will soon have to pack her bags and head to the airport.

"What do you mean?" I ask, not understanding what he meant.

"Grand Prix Finale." He says, his face flushed. "You could come see me. And we can walk around town together."

"Ah ... I need to see if I can go." I mean, I soon regret to realize that he gets discouraged about it.

"I understand. I have tickets to give away, and since my family is in Japan, I only have Minako-sensei to support me."

"Wait!" I say, touching him on the arm. "I want to go."

"Seriously?" He asks, surprised that I changed my decision so easily.

"Yes." And I feel my heart pounding as I see him beam at me.

**...**

To work on Eros, I return to America, where Jean-Jacques Leroy introduces me to an accordion player named Leo de la Iglesia, who studied composition and gave me tips on working using tango, a totally different style of music. than he usually creates.

"Do you want to name this song Eros?" Leroy asks, frowning beside me. "I find it very weak."

"Eros? Isn't that a Greek name for one of the types of love?" Leo asks, causing me to widen my eyes.

"That's true." I comment, and I find myself thinking about Yuuri as I watch the composition in front of me.

"Wikipedia says there are more names like Ludus, Storge and Agape, for example." Leroy says, watching his cell phone.

"Agape?" I ask, looking at him with surprise.

"Unconditional, pure love." He says, and I look back at the composition.

"Agape ..." And suddenly a new alternative to composition came to mind.

Taking paper and pen, I begin to rewrite Eros, using a different style. A calmer, purer style and naming it Agape.

"Holy shit." Leroy curses, surprised to see me writing so quickly.

"It's incomplete. I don't know how to proceed from here." I mean, seeing both compositions.

"Let's talk to that Russian violinist you like. The Plisetsky guy." Leroy says, nodding.

"I have a friend who can play castanets." Leo comments excitedly.

Thanks to their help, I was able to successfully complete Eros. But both Yuri and I agree that something is missing in Agape.

"Have you ever thought of putting a soprana woman, old man." Yuri says, on the other side of Skype.

Obviously, I ignore his dirty mouth, concentrating on what really matters.

"But what language can live up to this song?" I ask, frowning at the possibilities.

"Maybe Latin?" A female voice says, surprising us.

I see that at the door there is a very pretty girl with short black hair.

"It is true!" Leroy says, slapping himself on the forehead. "Isabella's voice is perfect and she knows Latin!"

And to my surprise, I finish that day not only one but two new songs. When I break the news to Yakov, he literally cries on the other end of the line.

**...**

** _11th Song: # Intoxicated ~ Special performance by Rapper and DJ Otabek Altin_ **

**...**

** _12th Song: # Still Alive ~ Special performance by Rapper and DJ Otabek Altin and lead singer Jean-Jacques Leroy and his band._ **

**...**

** _13th Song: Partizan Hope ~ Special performance of the St. Petersburg School First Orchestra Band._ **

**...**

** _14th Song: # Stammi Vicino [Duetto] ~ Special performance by Michelle Crispino, Sara Crispino (Vocalists), Yuri Plisetsky (Violin) and Georgi Popovich (Cello)._ **

**...**

In Barcelona, Yuuri and I talk a lot. Including our love for dogs, music and travel. Yuuri tells me about his journey as a skater until he reaches the level he is today, and I am delighted with what I hear. Yuuri Katsuki is an example of talent, willpower and especially determination. How many and how many times must he have thought to give up ice skating?

That night, I decide to give Yuuri something very important of mine. My love. It started with a simple kiss that takes him by surprise and makes his face very red when he realizes what really happened. But then, he hugs me and with surprising strength he lifts me off the floor, laughing at my panic. He puts me down and touches my face with both hands, smiling and kissing me again. This time, being a real kiss. Long and wet. Delicious.

_ And I ended up in his hotel room, with him inside me, but who am I to complain about something I wanted for a long time and never knew? _

I see him ice skating and crying when he skates History Maker. In my lap, my notebook with a new composition, still untitled, is almost done. When Yuuri listens to the full song, he not only suggests the name as Yuri on Ice, but also requires her to use her and Eros as her main programs for his last season, whose theme is 'Love'. Yuuri also comments on Stammi Vicino, and I find myself surprised by what he says.

"It would be really nice if Stammi Vicino's character was no longer alone too."

And so I created the Duetto version of the song, taking out the saddest parts and putting a female vocal to be the partner of the protagonist of this story, who is no longer alone.

I also created another song, but as I thought it was too dorky and Yuuri wouldn't like it, I threw it in the trash.

**...**

** _15th Song: # Yuri on Ice ~ Special Performance by Jean-Jacques Leroy (Drums), Yuri Plisetsky (Violin) and Yuuri Katsuki (Figure Skating - NWR GPF 2015)_ **

**...**

The auditorium lights go out and on the big screen comes an ice arena where in the center is an Asian-looking man wearing dark, shiny clothes and keeping his eyes closed. Yuuri fans will surely recognize the video as the Grand Prix Final that took place a few days ago.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Yuuri Katsuki from Japan will skate to the sound of Yuri on Ice."

At that moment, a yellowish light focuses on me, which I begin to play just as the Yuuri on the screen begins to perform his program. Yurio and JJ join me to complete the song and when I finish, I'm crying with excitement to see that my beloved broke his own world record using a composition of mine.

I get up from my piano and bow forward, being applauded by the audience. Turning to leave the stage, weird that no one else moved around, even though the concert was over. What I didn't expect was to see Ketty Abelashivi, friend and one of Yuuri's composers, pass by me and sit at my piano.

_ What is going on there? _

**...**

** _16th Song [Extra]: Serenade for Two ~ Special performance by St. Petersburg First Municipal School Orchestra Band, Ketty Abelashivi (Piano) and Yuuri Katsuki (Vocal)._ **

I keep my mouth wide open as I listen to the composition I tossed in the garbage being played by them and ... sung by Yuuri? Oh my god, I don't believe it !! Especially when he finishes singing and kneels in front of me and  _ HOLY SHIT ... _

"Victor Nikiforov, I could say many, many things here and now, but I believe this song should be enough. Sorry for picking it up without your permission, but when I saw the papers in the trash, I didn't believe you did it with such a beautiful song. So you want to get married ... "I don't even let him finish talking and I already throw myself into him, hugging him and keep shouting all the time the only answer I could give at that moment.

"Yes!"

**~ End ~**


End file.
